In environments in which hazard materials such as organic solvents and radioactive materials are used, workbenches and the like are often covered with an absorbent disposable material to prevent the contamination of the workbench in the event of a spill. Protective materials that consist of an absorbent layer with a plastic backing to prevent liquid from reaching the underlying surface are well known in the art. Such materials are sold in rolls and are cut to the correct size at the laboratory. The material is then secured to the workbench with tape to prevent the material from slipping. After the material has served its purpose, the material is removed by peeling off the tape, and the material is discarded in the appropriate trash container.
This solution to the contamination problem has two problems. First, the time needed to secure the protective material to the workbench is significant and requires the installer to have a large supply of masking tape or the like. Second, if excessive liquid is released on the protective material, the absorbent layer becomes saturated, and the excess liquid can seep off of the sides of the material that are nearest to the saturated portion of the sheet before the operator can contain the spill and replace the protective layer.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved protective material that can be applied to workbenches and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective material that is self-adhering, and hence, does not require tape or other adhesives.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a protective material that is resistant to seepage from the edges.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.